


Thawing Out

by alephthirteen



Series: Had About Enough of That [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: According to DC canon the Marvel universe exists and reality is Earth-33, And can make them into very large warrior women, And probably make them gay, F/F, Hippolyta is putting a team together, Seriously do not fuck with a woman who has access to any female badass ever murdered, So she has a deep candidate pool, The whole point of Themiscyira is a female afterlife., Valhalla with lesbian bondage and kangaroos, When someone is fridged where do they thaw?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alephthirteen/pseuds/alephthirteen
Summary: It's black.  It's cold.  It hurts.  to make it worse, water starts filling her lungs.  A chorus of women's voices surrounds her.They will be remembered...Their fate was cruel...Their fate was unjust...Their light is not yet spent...Lexie opens her eyes and realizes she's sinking, slowly, into a tropical lake.  When she breaks the surface, she sees a half dozen women on the beach, naked, coughing out water.  At the treeline stand giantesses, armed, armored, and watching them curiously.  Reporter habits die hard.  The instant her feet are under her, she finds the tallest one, a blonde-and-silver haired matriarch in fucking plate armor and demands to know what is going on?"You died, Miss Dewitt.  Man's world thought you deserved to be butchered and stuffed in a refrigerator.  Not so, on Themyscira."
Series: Had About Enough of That [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742749
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	Thawing Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra Dewitt in the green lantern comics was the origin of the phrase "women in refrigerators".  
> In the DC lore, Amazons are clay at the bottom of a lake on Themiscyra until a goddess puts the soul of a murdered and mistreated woman in the clay and brings it to life.  
> In the DC Multiverse, the Marvel Multiverse exists in some Earth-, the real world is Earth-33, the Easter Bunny hangs out in part of the God Sphere, etc. Lots of fun to be had there.  
> Since nearly all fiction is guilty of fridging female characters at some point, I can pull them from lots of places.

It's black. It's cold. It hurts. to make it worse, water starts filling her lungs. A chorus of women's voices surrounds her.

_Their fate was cruel..._  
_Their fate was unjust..._  
_Their light is not yet spent..._  
_They will find strength in their suffering..._  
_They will work our justice..._ _They will be remembered..._  


Lexie opens her eyes and realizes she's sinking, slowly, into a tropical lake. Rainbow bright fish swirl around her and a rather uncouth dolphin smacks its nose into her ass and pushes her up. When she breaks the surface, it surfaces too, chitters for a moment and dives back under. She sees a half dozen women on the beach, naked, coughing out water. At the treeline stand giantesses, armed, armored, and watching them curiously. Reporter habits die hard. The instant her feet are under her, she finds the tallest one, a blonde-and-silver haired matriarch in fucking plate armor and demands to know what is going on.

"You died, Miss Dewitt. Man's world thought you deserved to be butchered and stuffed in a refrigerator. Not so, on Themyscira."

"Huh. Right."

"Can I have some clothes, then?"

The matriarch's eyes flick down and back up. Lexie hasn't been checked out in a long time. Since that damn Lantern ring fell from the sky, her boyfriend doesn't even realize she exists. The last man who looked at her for more than twenty seconds also dismembered her alive.

"Why do beautiful women want to put their clothes back on around me," she grumbles.

_So that just happened. Supermodel Godzilla thinks I'm good looking._

"A special talent, my sister."

"I was not speaking to you, Antiope."

"Of course not, your majesty."


End file.
